


Dame tu billetera (y tu reloj)

by HarmonyStarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, He's 18, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyStarker/pseuds/HarmonyStarker
Summary: Era la medianoche cuando Peter envió un mensaje de texto a su amigo Ned pidiéndole ayuda con un problema de química. Sé que estoy haciendo algo mal, pero no puedo resolverlo, escribió.Recibió un mensaje con una imagen de la solución. La escritura elegante debería haber sido la primera pista; El hecho de que estaba en la parte posterior de una servilleta la segunda. Pero él estaba cansado, y no se dio cuenta de tales detalles.Perdiste tu decimal al convertir esos grados a Kelvin, llegó otra respuesta. Error de principiante.Vaya, gracias, respondió Peter poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Algo con lo que necesites ayuda?Sí, ¿con quién diablos estoy hablando, exactamente?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give Me Your Wallet (And Your Watch)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856284) by [airebellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah). 



> Traducción autorizada.
> 
> airebellah, darling, thanks again for allowing me to do this xoxo.

Para Peter siempre había sido importante tener éxito por sí mismo, por lo que siempre trataba de completar su tarea él solo. Pero esta noche había estado atorado en la misma pregunta de química durante media hora. La punta de su lápiz se encontraba siendo masticada en pedazos, y él estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia. En cualquier otra noche, probablemente podría haber encontrado la solución; pero ese día había roto su teléfono en el metro y había gastado 70 dólares en un reemplazo. A pesar de que él mismo lo pagó, May todavía le dio un sermón sobre su aparente "falta de responsabilidad".

Era ya medianoche, y todo lo que quería hacer era colapsar en la cama. Sus dedos volaron por la pantalla cuando ingresó el número de Ned como un nuevo contacto. Sus ojos luchando por mantenerse abiertos mientras escribía, _¿Cómo resolviste el número 5?_

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, y Peter suspiró y se levantó de su escritorio. Cuando el nuevo teléfono finalmente sonó, él se estaba sacando los pantalones del pijama. Se detuvo en su tambaleante baile para jalarlos, con un pie atrapado en la pierna, mientras desbloqueaba la pantalla. Desafortunadamente, no era una imagen con la solución de Ned. En cambio, sólo decía: _¿Qué?_

  
—¿Vamos, hombre, en serio?" Peter gimió mientras caminaba de regreso a su escritorio, golpeando con el dedo la pantalla con molestia mientras sacaba una foto de la hoja de preguntas con su intento de solución. Explicó en un texto de acompañamiento; _sé que estoy haciendo algo mal, pero no puedo resolverlo._

  
La respuesta fue mucho más rápida esta vez, y Peter suspiró aliviado cuando la solución apareció ante sus ojos. La escritura elegante debería haber sido la primera pista. El hecho de que estaba en la parte posterior de una servilleta la segunda. Pero él estaba cansado, y no se dio cuenta de tales detalles.

  
_Perdiste tu decimal al convertir esos grados a Kelvin,_ explicó Ned. _Error de principiante._

 _Vaya, gracias,_ respondió Peter poniendo los ojos en blanco. _¿Algo con lo que necesites ayuda?_

 _Sí, ¿con quién diablos estoy hablando, exactamente?,_ su corazón se detuvo al leer la respuesta. El nuevo teléfono de Peter (de segunda mano) se deslizó de su agarre y cayó al suelo. Sus manos sudorosas se movieron torpemente para recogerlo, mirando rápidamente el dispositivo en busca de daños antes de verificar el número que había marcado.

  
Maldición, había introducido mal el número de Ned. Entonces, ¿quién era este extraño que al parecer sabía sobre química?

  
_Mi nombre es Peter,_ respondió cortésmente. _Gracias por su ayuda y perdón por molestarlo. Buenas noches._

  
Decidió que sería una anécdota divertida por la mañana; él y Ned probablemente se reirían por eso en educación física. Acostándose en la cama, le quitó el sonido y colocó su teléfono en la mesita de noche. Pero la abrumadora fatiga de antes se había desvanecido de alguna manera, y Peter se encontró a sí mismo curiosamente abriendo un ojo momentos después. La luz indicadora estaba parpadeando.

  
_Estoy malditamente aburrido por si quieres enviarme algo más._

  
Peter se mordió el labio, debatiendo si simplemente debería bloquear la pantalla e ir a dormir. Pero cuando se desplazó hasta el mensaje con la imagen, notó el vaso de líquido ámbar en la esquina más alejada y una fila de bebidas detrás de un mostrador en el fondo.

  
_Parece que deberías estar divirtiéndote,_ escribió de vuelta. No sabía quién era el extraño, sólo que obviamente tenían la edad suficiente para beber. Y linda letra, pensó inútilmente.

  
_Una estúpida fiesta de negocios. ¿Cuantos años tienes?_

  
_18_ , respondió Peter. La ligera excitación que sentía parecía infantil, y presionó su sonrisa en su almohada mientras ponía los ojos en blanco para sí mismo.

  
_Un niño como tú debería tener mejores cosas que hacer que enviar mensajes de texto a un viejo desconocido después de la medianoche._

  
_¿Qué tan viejo?_ , Peter respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

  
_48_ , obtuvo como respuesta. _Lo suficientemente viejo para ser tu padre._

  
La respuesta de Peter fue arriesgada, y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado mientras su pulgar presionaba el botón de enviar. _¿Eso significa que debería llamarte papi?_

  
_Joder, chico. Acabo de escupir mi maldita bebida._

  
Peter se rió entre dientes mientras se acurrucaba de costado, acunando el teléfono a unos centímetros de su cara. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que coqueteó con alguien, y estaba disfrutando de la diversión inofensiva.

  
_Si vas a hablar así, necesitaré ver quién está en el otro extremo_ , advirtió el desconocido.

  
Bien, tal vez no tan inofensiva después de todo. Peter se mordió el nudillo de su dedo índice mientras lo consideraba. Finalmente decidió; _Tú primero. Además tu nombre._

  
Pronto estaba descargando otra imagen adjunta, esta vez con una cara en lugar de un ejercicio de química. La mandíbula de Peter cayó cuando los píxeles se convirtieron en un hombre peligrosamente guapo con una sonrisa torcida. Una pizca de gris salpicaba su pelo oscuro y barba. Levantó otra servilleta, que simplemente decía, TONY.

  
—Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios.— gimió mientras apretaba la cara contra su almohada. Era - era ese con quien había estado coqueteando tan estúpidamente? ¿Cómo podría incluso mostrar su infantil rostro a un hombre tan maduro y devastadoramente atractivo?

  
Su libido no tenía absolutamente ninguna consideración con su dilema, evidenciado por su polla endurecida por el interés. Sintió sorprendentemente poca culpa, mirando la pantalla mientras deslizaba una mano por sus pantalones.

  
_¿Te asusté?_ llegó un nuevo mensaje, ocultando temporalmente el cabello oscuro del hombre, Tony. _Es el nombre, ¿verdad? Yo no lo escogí._

  
Abriendo el puño que actualmente acaricia su polla, Peter se mentaliza con una respiración profunda antes de tomarse una selfie. La única iluminación era el brillo de su pantalla, que apareció todo el tiempo. El color de su cabello desapareció en la oscuridad, pero sus rizos eran inconfundibles mientras se derramaban sobre su almohada y su frente. Sus ojos se veían oscuros, pero sus mejillas estaban de un rojo brillante cuando atrajeron el foco de la luz del teléfono. En general, salió granulada y un poco borrosa. Pero tal vez eso le haría un favor.

  
La erección de Peter disminuyó ligeramente por la inquietud mientras esperaba. Podía imaginar algunas respuestas en su cabeza, pero incluso las halagadoras no eran nada en comparación con lo que realmente recibió. _Te daré el 10% de las acciones de mi compañía si puedo escucharte llamándome papi, chico hermoso._

  
¿Era posible desmayarse por toda la sangre en su cuerpo viajando hacia su ingle? Porque Peter estaba bastante seguro de que nunca antes había sentido que su polla palpitara de esa manera, ni con tanta intensidad ni con tanta necesidad.

  
Pero lógicamente, Peter tuvo que resoplar ante tal ridiculez. _Estas bromeando,_ respondió, incluso mientras su otra mano buscaba la botella secreta de aceite para bebé en su mesita de noche.

  
_¿Sobre las acciones o tu belleza?_ Peter leyó mientras su mano resbaladiza se frotaba a lo largo de su eje. _De cualquier manera, hablo completamente en serio._

  
Peter quería creerle, desesperadamente, no la parte del dinero o lo que fuera, la otra cosa. Pero el hombre había mencionado que estaba aburrido, además de que claramente había estado bebiendo.

  
_Dímelo de nuevo cuando estés sobrio y tal vez te crea,_ envió con su mano libre.

  
Considerando que su conversación había terminado, Peter abrió la foto de Tony una vez más. Se mordió el labio, imaginándose que eran los dientes del hombre clavándose en su labio inferior, que era la mano gruesa y áspera del hombre que le acariciaba la polla a un ritmo tan apresurado.

  
Se preguntó cómo sonaría la voz de Tony. _Chico hermoso._ Quería escuchar esas palabras susurradas en su oído - apretó su mandíbula, con la mano moviéndose furiosamente rápido ante el pensamiento - Tony olería a perfume caro y alcohol fuerte mientras besaba a Peter, mordiéndo marcas en su cuello, diciéndole a Peter lo hermoso y bonito que era, _qué buen chico..._

  
—Ughh.— Peter gimió mientras se derramaba en su mano. Trató de no sentirse como un raro pervertido, usando la selfie de un extraño para masturbarse. Fue difícil, con toda honestidad, sentirse tan culpable como probablemente debería en el agradable resplandor de un orgasmo.

  
\---

  
Ned cayó literalmente contra el pecho de Peter cuando los dos se sacudieron de risa al día siguiente en la escuela. —¡Amigo, estás loco!— Exclamó mientras leía la broma de Peter sobre llamar a Tony "papi". Pero se puso serio mientras se desplazaba hacia el último mensaje de Peter. —Él no ha respondido, ¿eh?.— Preguntó, palmeando el hombro de Peter con simpatía.

  
Peter se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tensa. —Digo, fue sólo por diversión. No esperaba nada aparte de eso.— Lo que era cierto, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolido.

  
No fue hasta las dos y veinte que recibió otra foto. Tony estaba de pie en lo que parecía Central Park, vestido con una chaqueta de chándal deliciosamente ajustada y humeda por el sudor, sostenía una botella de agua medio vacía mientras entrecerraba los ojos por el sol. _Mira. Estoy afuera, haciendo ejercicio. Bebiendo agua, incluso. Definitivamente 100% sobrio. Eres jodidamente hermoso. ¿Me dejas invitarte a salir?_

  
Peter trató de sofocar una risa mientras su profesora de química lo miraba. —Sin teléfonos, Parker.— Advirtió ella bruscamente.

  
—Sí, señora.— Dijo, lamentablemente guardando el teléfono. Lo pensó durante el resto del periodo, y para cuando terminó la escuela, había decidido. _Sí. Pero no estoy interesado en las acciones de tu empresa._

  
Cuando llegó a su casillero, tenía una respuesta esperando. _¿Qué tal un Lamborghini?_

  
Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Peter respondió: _¿Qué tal una cita, simplemente?_

  
Casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa burlona de Tony. _Bien. Nos conformaremos con una cita y un reloj Rolex. ¿Hecho?_

  
Asumiendo que la parte del reloj fuera sólo una broma, Peter respondió, _Hecho._

  
\---

  
Peter no se arrepentía de su cita con Tony; ¿cómo podría, cuando los dos aún no se conocían? Pero había cometido un error crítico, y fue el permitirle elegir el restaurante.

  
Puede que Peter no supiera mucho sobre el hombre (o nada, a decir verdad), pero Tony claramente tenía algo con el drama, si su aparentemente serio ofrecimiento de regalar acciones de su compañía por la selfie, a medianoche, de un desconocido decía algo. Pero cuando Tony sugirió que se reunieran a las nueve, y Peter tuvo que responder con torpeza: _Es noche de escuela, y tengo que estar en casa a las diez._ Estaba demasiado avergonzado para seguir contribuyendo a sus planes.

  
No reconoció el nombre del restaurante que Tony eligió, no es que lo estuviera esperando; Miró brevemente a través del buscador para confirmar sus peores temores - era muy elegante y estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance - antes de revisar el mapa. Al menos el viaje no estaba mal, llegaría en menos de una hora.

  
Sus pantalones de vestir no cubrían sus calcetines, y la chaqueta que llevaba puesta le picaba un poco. Sin embargo, May chilló absolutamente cuando salió de su habitación, con los hombros contra sus oídos y las mejillas ardiendo.

  
—¡Mírate, tan grande! ¡Oh, necesito fotos!.

  
Peter gimió, agarrando el antebrazo de su tía antes de que ella pudiera salir de la habitación. —May, no.

  
—¡Al menos una!.— Negoció. —Sólo en mi teléfono.

  
—Bien.— Peter cedió. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, intentando dar la menor sonrisa posible.

  
—Hola a mi nueva foto de contacto.— Dijo May con una sonrisa socarrona luego de tomar la foto.

  
El adolescente suspiró. Al menos ella estaba bastante tranquila acerca de que él iba a una cita a ciegas; no iba a presionar su suerte. May comenzó a ajustar su atuendo. Cuando ella desabrochó el botón superior de su camisa, él le lanzó una mirada perpleja y ligeramente escandalizada.

  
—Oh, calma.— Dijo tratando de alejar su preocupación. —No la llevas hasta la garganta si no usas corbata.

  
Pudo ver que ella se arrepintió de inmediato de decirlo por la forma en que sus brazos se pusieron rígidos de repente y frunció los labios.

  
—¿Crees que debería usar corbata?— Exclamó Peter, casi por centésima vez esa noche. Había sido un gran debate entre ellos, que terminó sólo cuando May amenazó con meterle la corbata en la boca y acabar con eso.

  
—No, bebé.— Suspiró. —No estamos haciendo esto de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Te ves perfecto.

  
Peter respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos mientras exhalaba lentamente. Asintió. —Bueno.

  
May lo acompañó a la puerta, dándole un fuerte abrazo antes de que pudiera evitarlo. —Él no te merece.— Le susurró.

  
Peter se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. —May, ni siquiera lo conocemos todavía.

  
Sosteniendo su mejilla, ella afirmó. —Nadie será suficiente para ti, bebé.— Se sonrojó cuando lo besó en la frente, pero cuando lo soltó vió que frunció el ceño.

  
—Él se ofreció a llevarte, al menos, ¿verdad?.— Preguntó ella lentamente.

  
—Sí.— Dijo Peter. —Bueno, se ofreció a enviar a alguien que me llevara, como un chofer, supongo, pero dije que no, sólo para ser cautelosos. ¿Correcto?

  
Su tía asintió con aprobación. —Ese es mi chico. Y si aceptas que te traigan a casa, me enviarás un mensaje con la marca, el modelo, el color y la matrícula del auto. Y asegúrate de que sepa que te estoy esperando.

  
—Sí, May.— Prometió. Estaba bastante seguro de que rechazaría cualquier oferta del viaje a casa, aunque sólo fuera para evitar explicar lo protectora que era su tía.

  
Se despidió y casi corrió por el pasillo antes de que May pudiera cambiar de una preocupación maternal a la adoración sobreprotectora . 


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegó a la estación de la calle 23, su perfume ya se había desvanecido. Siguió su GPS rigurosamente hasta que estuvo parado frente a una puerta giratoria situada entre dos grandes paredes de mármol. Once de Madison Park, se leía en el cartel.

  
_Está bien,_ pensó. _No parece demasiado ostentoso._

  
Dio un sigiloso paso hacia las puertas transparentes, inclinándose para mirar dentro antes de decidirse a entrar. Maldita sea, no podía ver nada, sólo una entrada y una pequeña escalera.

  
—Ejem.—

  
Peter se sobresaltó, aferrándose el pecho mientras su corazón prácticamente saltaba de su caja torácica. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a un hombre rubio con un traje a la medida, y una mujer de cabello oscuro que se aferraba a su brazo con nada más que un vestido negro ceñido a medio muslo.

  
—Tenemos la intención de entrar.— Dijo el hombre con frialdad.

  
—Oh, lo siento.— Por instinto, Peter se hizo a un lado mientras sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. Pero luego frunció el ceño, enderezándose antes de que pudieran pasar junto a él. —Sí, uh, yo también.— Ignoró firmemente la mirada dudosa del hombre mientras se adentraba, haciendo todo lo posible para aparentar que sabía lo que hacía. Lo que fue difícil, teniendo en cuenta que se detuvo al pasar por la puerta giratoria, y miró a su alrededor en busca del recibidor.

  
El Sr. Rubio Pomposo pasó a su lado sin echarle una segunda mirada, hacia un hombre rígido con esmoquin blanco y negro elegante. Fueron inmediatamente conducidos a una mesa. Peter avanzó torpemente hacia el mismo sitio. Mirar a todas las personas elegantemente vestidas que estaban sentadas en el comedor lo puso nervioso, por lo que se volvió hacia la puerta.

  
—¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor?—

  
Peter se dio la vuelta para ver al hombre de esmoquin delante de él. El trabajador no sonrió, pero exudaba una educada confianza. —Uh, ¿sí?, me encontraré con alguien aquí para cenar.—

  
—¿Tiene un nombre?—

  
—¿Uh, Peter?—Dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
El hombre sonrió levemente. —Para la reservación.—

  
—¡Oh!— Se golpeó la frente con vergüenza; su acción sorprendió al hombre, cuyos ojos se ensancharon mientras daba un paso atrás. —Sí, es probable que esté bajo Tony. Stark.—

  
El anfitrión asintió. —Le llevaré con él.— Dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

  
—¡Espere!.— Gritó Peter, lanzándose hacia adelante para agarrarlo del brazo. —¿Ya está aquí? ¡Pero llegué temprano y todo!.—

  
El hombre no respondió, sólo sacó suavemente la manga de su chaqueta del agarre sudoroso de Peter.

  
—Mierda, hum, antes de ir, ¿puede simplemente decirme - si él es, ya sabes, agradable? ¿Usted qué cree?.—

  
—Hay otros invitados.— Dijo el anfitrión lentamente. —¿Lo acompaño a la mesa del señor Stark o le gustaría volver después?.—

  
—Sólo... sí.— Suspiró Peter, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos mientras se preparaba en silencio. —Iré ahora.—

  
Peter se preguntó si era posible tener una crisis existencial a los dieciocho años. Mientras se movía entre hileras de clientes impecablemente vestidos que comían porciones de comida irreconocible, pero bellamente elaborada, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo en un lugar como este. Él sobresalía como alguien totalmente perdido, o peor, como un chico pobre de Queens jugando al elegante mientras trataba desesperadamente de impresionar a un completo extraño, sólo porque el tipo le parecía ligeramente guapo y le hizo un cumplido.

  
Al menos, eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo. Para entonces, habían llegado a la mesa, y el anfitrión estaba guiando a Peter al asiento vacío. Tony se levantó de su asiento y, ¿cómo demonios había intentado Peter siquiera convencerse a sí mismo de que el hombre era sólo ligeramente guapo? Lucía devastadoramente atractivo, toda su piel oliva y perfecta, dientes blancos que brillaban bajo una sonrisa oscura. Esta vez llevaba gafas, que no tenían derecho a verse tan bien encaramadas sobre su nariz recta. Y, oh Dios, estaba alcanzando la mano de Peter, sus dedos eran tan cálidos y la palma de Peter tan sudada y asquerosa, entonces esa sonrisa se hallaba rozando sus nudillos, y Peter pudo haberse desmayado porque de repente una silla estaba presionando la parte posterior de sus rodillas.

  
—Gracias, eso será todo.— Dijo Tony mientras soltaba la mano de Peter.

  
El adolescente asintió, apenas registrando las palabras (o el hecho de que no estaban dirigidas hacia él) hasta que escuchó un murmullo. —Por supuesto, señor.— Mientras el anfitrión se escabullía. Y luego Tony le hizo una seña para que se sentara, y la silla estaba directamente detrás de él, pero de alguna manera terminó casi cayendo del asiento. No podía apartar su mirada de los ojos oscuros de Tony y la forma en que la piel alrededor de ellos se arrugaba con cada sonrisa.

  
—Claramente, me equivoqué al ofrecerte el diez por ciento la otra noche.— Fue lo primero que Tony le dijo.

  
—Oh.— Dijo Peter, suavemente, sin estar seguro de cómo se respondía a tal cosa.

  
Pero Tony no lo dejó revolcarse en la duda por mucho tiempo, y agregó. —Debería firmarte mi compañía completa en este instante.—

  
Una vez más, no estaba seguro de si el hombre estaba bromeando o no. Sin embargo, se echó a reír, sintiendo gratamente como algo de la tensión lo soltaba mientras Tony se reía en voz baja.

  
—Aquí, chico. Atrapalo.—

  
El hombre se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pecho antes de arrojar un objeto pequeño sobre la mesa. Peter se apresuró a atraparlo, haciendo una mala imitación de un malabarista antes de finalmente cerrar sus dedos alrededor del envoltorio tan resbaladizo.

  
—¿Qué es esto?.— Preguntó mientras inspeccionaba la caja.

  
La frente del hombre se alzó mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua. —Lo que acordamos.— Fue todo lo que dijo.

  
Peter se quedó preguntándose a qué demonios se refería durante treinta segundos antes de jadear, soltando el paquete de sus manos como si le hubiera quemado. —Lo juro, si hay un Rolex ahí dentro...—

  
—¿Qué, prefieres otra marca?.— El hombre sentado frente a él lo interrumpió. —¿Cartier, quizás, o un Piguet?.—

  
—Ni siquiera sé qué es nada de eso.— Confesó Peter frunciendo la nariz.

  
Tony frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia delante sobre sus codos. —Si no quieres el reloj, ¿cuál es tu recompensa por cenar conmigo?.—

  
Fue el turno de Peter de fruncir el ceño cuando preguntó. —¿No es esa la recompensa?—

  
Los ojos de Tony se entrecerraron mientras se rascaba la barba. —Hmm.— Murmuró mientras lo consideraba.

  
—Umm.— Peter trató de frotarse la parte posterior de su cuello por la incomodidad, pero la tensión de sus mangas no lo permitió. Desistió en el último momento, su mano ondeando torpemente por encima de su hombro antes de tirarla hacia abajo a un lado. —¿De-deberíamos ordenar, o...?—

  
El labio del hombre se arrastró a través de su labio inferior. Continuó mirando a Peter, como si estuviera evaluandolo. —No se ordena, muñeco.—

  
—Bien.— Murmuró Peter. Porque quién ordena la cena en un restaurante.

  
—¿Cómo va la química.— Preguntó Tony. —¿Algún decimal molesto del que deba encargarme?—

  
—Ja-ja.— Peter rió secamente. —Cualquiera podría haber cometido ese error.—

  
—Bueno,— Dijo lentamente mientras se acomodaba en su silla, agitando una mano hacia sí mismo. —No cualquiera.—

  
Peter puso los ojos en blanco. —Como si no hubieses buscado la ecuación para resolverlo.—

  
Antes de que Tony pudiera replicar, un mesero llegó con dos platos, que puso delante de ellos. Los ojos de Peter se estrecharon mientras observaba el platillo.

  
—¿Esas son flores?.— Preguntó, mirando los pétalos morados esparcidos sobre lo que parecía una hilera de rodajas... —¿Y plátanos?—

  
La tos de Tony sonaba sospechosamente como una risa, pero el suave jadeo del mesero era inequívocamente desdeñoso. —Espárragos blancos con yemas de huevo curadas, cebollino y rúcula, y queso feta rallado.—

  
Peter dejó escapar un bajo —Oh.—

  
—Bueno, bueno.— Espetó Tony. —Comamos nuestros plátanos en paz.—

  
Peter no conocía lo suficiente a su cita para distinguir si Tony estaba tratando de aligerar su estado de ánimo o herir aún más su orgullo. El silencio fue algo forzado mientras comían, aunque Peter tuvo que admitir que nunca pensó que las flores realmente sabían tan bien.

  
Sólo cuando el mesero había limpiado sus platos vacíos, Tony volvió a la conversación anterior. —Era una simple ecuación de energía de activación.— Dijo con un suspiro exagerado. —¿Es realmente tan difícil creer que lo resolví solo con mi inteligencia?—

  
El adolescente no pudo evitar sentirse envalentonado por la actitud superior del hombre. —Bien, si eres tan inteligente...— Razonó. —¿Por qué no resuelves algo ahora?—

  
—Oh, ¿trajiste tu tarea a nuestra cita?.— Preguntó Tony con fingido entusiasmo.

  
Peter se sonrojó, tanto por el placer de escuchar que Tony decía que era una cita (no es que lo dudara, pero que aún se sentía bien oír al otro decirlo), y avergonzado por la mención de su juventud. —N-no.— Balbuceó. —Pero puedo buscar algo, y tienes que responderlo sin revisar tu teléfono. ¿Bien?—

  
Tony se encogió de hombros, viéndose demasiado relajado. —Claro, niño.—

  
El apodo se sintió como un retroceso del "nuestra cita", y Peter frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras buscaba en su teléfono una ecuación lo suficientemente compleja. Encontró una sobre la velocidad de reacción de polimerización cinética tan larga que pensó que debería deslizar su teléfono sobre la mesa para que Tony la leyera. Cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta de que su segundo plato de comida había llegado (junto con una hoja de papel y una pluma estilográfica que parecía costar más que el teléfono de Peter).

  
Realmente no podría llamarlo platillo. Ni siquiera era una merienda, apenas era un bocado. La cabeza de Peter se agachó mientras intentaba inspeccionar el interior de la pequeña envoltura verde. Él podría tragarlo de una mordida.

  
—¿Qué es?.— Preguntó, olvidando momentáneamente el problema de química.

  
—Prueba, niño.— Dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros. Lo tomó (se veía aún más pequeño en las grandes manos de Tony), dirigiéndolo hacia Peter a modo de falsa invitación antes de metérselo en la boca. —Ahora dame la pregunta, mocoso insolente.— Exigió mientras masticaba.

  
Peter obedientemente le entregó su teléfono, después de asegurarse de que la respuesta no se mostrara. Vio como Tony casi de inmediato comenzó a escribir en el papel. El hombre garabateó furiosamente, y Peter se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirar. Alternó la mirada entre la mano de Tony y los ojos del hombre, que se entrecerraron en concentración.

  
—¡Espera!.— Gritó, impulsivamente extendiendo la mano y golpeando la de Tony lejos del papel. —¡Tus lentes! Esos son... ya sabes, ¡lentes inteligentes!.— Trató de ignorar el cosquilleo de la piel de Tony contra su palma, para poder centrarse en la posible trampa del hombre.

  
Se sintió triunfante cuando Tony se quitó los lentes. Luego, el hombre cruzó la mesa y empujó los marcos detrás de las orejas de Peter, presionando el puente hasta que se ajustaron perfectamente sobre la nariz de Peter.

  
Tenía razón: eran lentes inteligentes. Pero desafortunadamente, no había ninguna ecuación proyectándose ante sus ojos.

  
—Bueno.— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Sigue.—

  
Tony continuó resolviendo el problema, no cambió la rapidez ahora que estaba sin sus lentes. La comida de Peter quedó olvidada mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, observando a Tony escribir constantes que Peter ni siquiera entendía del todo.

  
Peter amaba la ciencia. Amaba la química. Pero él nunca había pensado que eso pudiese ser algo sexy. Ahora, viendo las oscuras cejas de Tony juntarse, su lengua recorriendo sus labios al concentrarse, la velocidad a la que su pluma iba sobre el papel. Peter se aclaró la garganta, moviéndose en su asiento mientras sentía su rostro sonrojarse.

  
Aquello era sensual, ¿de acuerdo?.

  
La pluma pronto cayó sobre la mesa cuando Tony se recostó en su silla, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho mientras sonreía triunfante. —¿Está bien?—

  
Peter tomó su teléfono y el papel. Miró a la solución, como si estuviera revisando el trabajo de Tony; aunque en realidad, la mayor parte estaba más allá de lo que sabía, y él simplemente estaba apreciando la bonita letra de Tony. Miró la frecuencia constante de Tony, luego hizo clic en el enlace de su teléfono para obtener la solución.

  
No sólo las respuestas fueron las mismas, sino que el sitio web que Peter eligió no mostraba los pasos para resolverlo. Así que no había una forma concebible para que Tony hiciera trampa, no sin sus lentes.

  
—Wow.— Dijo. No estaba completamente seguro de qué más decir. Además Tony lo estaba mirando, con una sonrisa demasiado suave para alguien que acababa de demostrarte que estabas equivocado.

  
—Te ves bien con esos.—

  
Peter tardó un momento en darse cuenta que lo estaba molestando por seguir usando sus lentes inteligentes, como un completo tonto. —Oh, uh, lo siento.— Murmuró mientras se los quitaba cuidadosamente y los ponía sobre la mesa.

  
La sonrisa de Tony sólo aumentó cuando se quitó los lentes. Parecía casi a propósito, la forma en que se detuvo, esperando hasta que Peter se metió la cosa rara y verde a la boca antes de decir. —Gracias, cariño.—

  
Tal vez fue una especie de venganza por la primera noche que hablaron, cuando las palabras de Peter aparentemente hicieron que Tony escupiera su bebida; ahora Peter tuvo que taparse la boca para no escupir la comida cuando comenzó a ahogarse. El apodo parecía tan inocente y sutil, pero el estómago de Peter revoloteaba de emoción.

  
-

  
Estaban en el octavo plato, trozos cuadrados de pollo bañados en una salsa oscura y rodeados de condimentos coloridos, cuando Tony le preguntó sobre la universidad.

  
—Solicité para Columbia, NYU, Cornell...— Contó con los dedos.

  
–Todo local.— Interrumpió Tony. —¿Por qué te limitas?—

  
Peter murmuró mientras arrastraba un dedo por las gotas multicolores que salpicaban su plato antes de finalmente metérselo en la boca. Ciertamente, no perdió detalle de la forma en que los ojos de Tony lo miraron. —Hum, creo que realmente no quiero dejar a mi tía. ¿Y si me llega a necesitar?.—

  
—Qué chico tan dulce.— Murmuró Tony. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando la cabeza de Peter se agachó con timidez. —Tu tía tiene suerte de tenerte.—

  
—Sí, bueno.— Susurró, mientras jugaba con el mantel. —Quedarme es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.—

  
Después de que el mesero retirara el onceavo y último plato, Tony lo reemplazó con el reloj envuelto para regalo. —¿Realmente no quieres esto?.— Preguntó, sonando sorprendentemente desconcertado para alguien que había resuelto una compleja ecuación química a mano.

  
—No quiero el reloj.— Repitió Peter, empujando con cuidado la caja hacia Tony. Le sonrió al hombre tímidamente, explicando. —Estaré feliz de quedarme contigo en su lugar.—

  
Los codos de Tony descansaban sobre la mesa cuando el hombre se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos. —Nombra tu precio.— Dijo.

  
—¿Qué precio?.— Preguntó Peter.

  
Tony alzó su mano libre, en un claro gesto para que Peter se acercara. Mientras imitaba la posición de Tony, y los dedos de este paseaban a lo largo de sus bíceps, susurró al oído de Peter. —Quiero oírte decirlo.—

  
Peter chupó su labio inferior mientras se alejaba un poco, mirando los ojos oscuros de Tony. —No tengo un precio.— Respondió lentamente, mientras el hombre fruncía el ceño, claramente sin comprender. —Sólo quiero llegar a conocerte.—

  
El suave roce de los dedos de Tony fue reemplazado por un agarre más firme pero aún así suave. —Lo vas a lamentar.— Prometió sombríamente. —Deberías tomar el dinero, chico.—

  
Terco como siempre, Peter negó con la cabeza. —No me interesa tu dinero. Si voy a estar contigo, es todo lo que quiero.—

  
Se estremeció cuando el agarre de Tony se aflojó una vez más, sus dedos arrastrándose a lo largo del brazo de Peter, subiendo a su clavícula y garganta, y finalmente descansando bajo su barbilla. Levantó el pulgar, posandolo sobre el labio inferior de Peter y presionando suavemente entre sus dientes. Antes de que la boca de Peter pudiera cerrarse, su pulgar se deslizó entre los dientes del adolescente, la punta simplemente descansaba allí. Peter luchó por tragar mientras su lengua rozaba esa pequeña porción de piel.

  
Su pulgar cayó sobre la barbilla de Peter mientras jalaba al adolescente para darle un beso lento e intenso. —Lo que sea que quieras, dulzura.—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No les prometo subir el siguiente esta semana, la U ya se puso intensa y me quita bastante tiempo, pero igual espero no tardar tanto.
> 
> Saluditos.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Cómo diablos es que tienes un promedio de 9.5 cuando eres tan tonto?.— Gruñó Michelle.

  
Peter reprimió el impulso de decirle que estaría mucho más cerca de un 10 perfecto si él y Ned no fallaran de repente en educación física. _Sólo digo._

  
Se tumbaron en el pasto afuera durante el almuerzo, mientras Peter relataba su cita de anoche. —¿Qué se supone que haría con un reloj tan caro como el pago de medio año de renta?—

  
—Uh, empeñarlo y pagar la renta?— Apuntó Michelle. —¡Podrías comprarte un consolador chapado en oro por lo que entiendo!.—

  
—¿Sabes cuántos sets de Lego edición limitada del Halcón Milenario podríamos haber conseguido?.— Dijo Ned.

  
Peter frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su amigo. —¿Por qué necesitaríamos más de uno?.—

  
—¿Por qué no lo haríamos?.— Respondió.

  
—Miren, chicos.— Gimió Peter, rodando sobre su espalda mientras arrancaba un puñado de pasto. —Realmente me gusta , y el dinero sólo se interpondrá en el camino.—

  
—Peter, sabes que me agradas y eso.— Dijo Michelle rodando sus ojos. (No era buena demostrando su afecto, incluso después de todos estos años). —Pero seamos realistas. Un tipo como ese tiene un nuevo "juguetito" cada mes. Al menos deberías sacar algo de eso antes de que te deje por el próximo culo.—

  
Por una vez, ella y Ned estaban firmemente de acuerdo. —Sí, quiero decir, regalar un reloj de siete mil dólares es probablemente como dar la mano para ese tipo. Nadie va a pensar menos de ti por tomarlo.—

  
—¿Qué pasa si no quiero que se aburra y pase de mí?.— Preguntó Peter. Odiaba lo pequeño que sonaba, pero no podía hablar más que en un susurro. —¿Creen que ayudaría si lo llevo con calma?.—

  
Sus amigos se quedaron callados hasta que Ned dijo inseguro, —No lo sé, ¿tal vez?.—

  
Michelle terminó de burlarse. —¿Debería mostrarte su foto otra vez, bebé?.— Bromeó. —No hay ninguna maldita manera en que seas capaz de resistirte a ese buen pedazo de hombre. Pero seguro, inténtalo.—

  
-

  
Aunque nunca lo admitiría de frente, Michelle tenía razón; resistirse a los encantos de Tony no duró mucho.

  
Para la tercera cita, Peter se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo como para dejar que Tony lo llevara a casa. Bueno, dejar que el chofer de Tony los llevara a casa de Peter. Estaba agradecido y casi muriendo por la división que había entre el chófer y ellos, pues Tony apenas dejó que el vidrio subiera antes de tirar de Peter hacia un beso.

  
Ya habían tenido su primer beso _real_ \- de lengua y todo - en su segunda cita; Tony había alquilado una pista de carreras completa, lo que obligó a Peter a admitir que nunca antes había conducido. Tony seguía incitándolo a ir cada vez más rápido, hasta que el corazón de Peter casi se sale por la emoción. Se había tropezado con el coche, sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina y Tony se había aprovechado de que Peter se apoyaba en él para sostenerse, para abalanzarse y robarle un beso.

  
De alguna manera, Peter había terminado presionado contra el costado del auto, el duro pecho de Tony presionado contra el suyo, la lengua del hombre lamiendo entre los sorprendidos y separados labios del chico. Pero él había estado demasiado acelerado por la adrenalina como para aguantarlo por mucho tiempo, y pronto le rogaba que dieran otro paseo por la pista.

  
Pero ahora, su beso era lento y lánguido, aunque sólo porque el alcance de Peter se vio obstaculizado por el cinturón de seguridad. (Notó que Tony no usaba uno, y resistió la tentación de sermonear al hombre sobre su seguridad). Pero el ritmo era bueno, después de todo, Peter quería tomar las cosas con calma.

  
_Esto no es demasiado rápido, ¿verdad?, cuestionó_  en silencio cuando la mano de Tony se deslizó por su espalda mientras su lengua lo hacía en la boca de Peter. _No, definitivamente no,_ decidió, gimiendo por la sensación.

  
Pero él quería ser bueno, en serio; por lo que pronto se apartó, colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Tony para poner una buena distancia. —Espera, deberíamos...—

  
—Eres jodidamente hermoso.— Jadeó Tony, acariciando con la mano la mejilla - ahora roja - de Peter. —Jesucristo.—

  
—¿L- lo soy?— Peter tartamudeó.

  
—¿No lo sabes, precioso?.— Preguntó Tony, inclinándose para presionar besos suaves contra el pómulo del adolescente. —Quítate esto y ven a sentarte conmigo.—

  
Al escuchar el desbloqueo de su cinturón de seguridad, Peter quitó la correa de poliéster de su camino antes de trepar por el asiento. Se sentó junto a Tony, apremiado por una mano debajo de sus rodillas para balancear tímidamente las piernas sobre el regazo del hombre.

  
Las preocupaciones de Peter se calmaron mientras los dos continuaban besándose tan lentamente como antes; la mano de Tony se posó en su espalda baja, pero no se aventuró más. Y Peter apretó la camisa lisa de satén de Tony, pero más para calmarse que para arrastrar al hombre desesperadamente más cerca.

  
—Me encantan esos pequeños y bonitos sonidos que haces.— Confesó Tony mientras besaba un rastro desde la boca de Peter hasta el pedacito de piel debajo de la oreja. —Sigue haciéndolos para mí.—

  
Su garganta ya no deseaba cooperar, ahora que Tony lo había señalado; los sonidos que hacía se volvieron más estrangulados y agudos, pero Tony gimió en respuesta, sus dedos clavándose en la espalda de Peter.

  
—Justo así, chico, lo estás haciendo bien.—

  
Peter estaba innegablemente agradecido de que sus rodillas estuvieran dobladas, ocultando su entrepierna mientras su polla palpitaba en respuesta a las palabras de Tony. Se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su estómago más cerca de sus muslos; en principio para mantener oculta su creciente erección, pero luego se quejó de lo bien que se sentía, incluso sólo su abdomen presionado contra su polla. Mientras Tony chupaba su cuello, Peter se perdió en la sensación; comenzó a frotarse contra sí mismo, ansioso por un pequeño alivio.

  
Luego los labios de Tony soltaron su piel mientras el hombre se enderezaba, mirando fijamente a Peter. —¿Qué tienes ahí, cariño?.— Preguntó.

  
—Lo s-siento.— Peter tartamudeó, soltando la camisa de Tony para envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus espinillas, presionando sus muslos contra su pecho.

  
—No, no.— Tony lo consoló en voz baja. Su mano, aún contra la espalda de Peter, presionó hasta que la columna vertebral del niño se vio obligada a arquearse. Cerró los ojos contra la sensación, y pronto Tony estaba guiando sus caderas en un movimiento circular.

  
—Eso es todo, eres tan bueno, cariño.— Urgió Tony.

  
Peter casi se mordió la lengua ante el elogio y el dolor inmediato y necesitado que envió a su entrepierna. —P-por favor.— Se quejó.

  
—Lo sé, chico. Quieres correrte para papi, ¿verdad?.—

  
Eso fue todo: las palabras de Tony, junto con su empuje simultáneo de las caderas de Peter hacia delante, hicieron que el niño gritara. Tony lo hizo callar, envolviendo a Peter en sus brazos y presionando al niño contra su pecho mientras Peter temblaba debido a lo extra sensible que ahora estaba.

  
—Bien, bien, lo hiciste muy bien, cariño.— Consoló.

  
Peter apenas había recuperado el aliento antes de que Tony preguntara. —¿Ahora es un buen momento para que conozca a tu tía?.—

  
—¿Qué?.— Peter gritó, prácticamente sacudiéndose del abrazo del hombre. Mencionar a su tía era una forma segura de arruinar un orgasmo.

  
—Bueno, hemos estado estacionados afuera de tu apartamento desde hace unos diez minutos.— Le informó Tony.

  
—¿Qué?— Trató de mirar a través del cristal tintado, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para que pudiera ver algo. —Uh, creo que, tal vez - sin ofender, pero...—

  
—Tal vez en otra ocasión, cuando tu ropa interior no esté empapada, ¿tal vez?.— Ofreció Tony, no sin amabilidad. Tenía una sonrisa burlona y, bueno, era su culpa, después de todo. No podía estar demasiado disgustado por el exceso de entusiasmo de Peter, ¿verdad?

  
—Uh, sí, algo así.— Murmuró el adolescente mientras se soltaba del regazo de Tony y se deslizaba hacia la puerta opuesta.

  
—Hey.— Dijo Tony, agarrando la muñeca de Peter y tirando de él hacia atrás. Alisó los rizos de Peter y presionó un beso en la frente del niño. —Buenas noches, chico.—

**Author's Note:**

> No tenía idea de lo extenuante que puede ser simplemente traducir un trabajo pero vaya que lo es :c.
> 
> So, gracias a los que sin ninguna obligación escriben desde cero.
> 
> Hice un moodboard inspirado en esto, pueden checarlo en mi Tumblr http://harmonystarker.tumblr.com/post/178720976433/moodboard-inspired-by-this-fanfic-of-the-great


End file.
